veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unneeded page 7649
Appearance Leo with Construction Worker is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose when he got a job as a construction worker, he wears a gray and pink plaid collored and a brown belt with a bag and a yellow helmet. Acting *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "The Little House that Stood" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That We Friends Do" *Himself in "A New Job" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of Cucumber Of The Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Himself in "The Night Before Valentine's Day" *Himself in "Cinderella" *Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Himself in "Peter Pan" *Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Himself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Himself in "Lango" *Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Himself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Himself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Himself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Himself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Himself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Himself in "Toy Story" *Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Himself in "Chinatown" *Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Himself in "Madagascar" *Himself in "Planes" *Himself in "Blue's Room" *Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigans" *Himself in "Regular Show" *Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *Himself in "Little Bill" *Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "Mission Impossible" *Himself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Himself in "Fat Albert" *Himself in "Babel" *Himself in "Super Why" *Himself in "Wordgirl" *Himself in "Ice Age" *Himself in "The Avengers" *Himself in "Bolt" *Himself in "Tom and Jerry" *Himself in "Bambi" *Himself in "Astro Boy" *Himself in "Family Guy" *Himself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Himself in "Teen Titans" *Himself in "Robots" *Himself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Himself in "Stuart Little 2" *Himself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Himself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Himself in "Scooby Doo" *Himself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Himself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Himself in "Rugrats" *Himself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Himself in "Jimmy Neturon" *Himself in "Spongebob" *Himself in "Gravity Falls" *Himself in "Cars" *Himself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Himself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Himself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Himself in "Merry Madagascar" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself in "Veggie Don't Dance" Category:Carrots Category:Characters Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Celery Night Fever Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables